Halfa' Problem
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny’s English class goes on a field trip to Fenton works, but when Danny leaves to fight a ghost the portal explodes with his whole English class and family in the cross fire!
1. The Field Trip

i own nothing to do with Danny Phantom

Danny groaned as Lancer walked in the class. He knew what they were doing and he did not like it "attention class" he began in his dull monologue. Danny hit his head against his desk "instead of doing work today, I have designed a fieldtrip" he announced. The class cheered and Sam caught sight of Danny.

She quietly leaned over "let me guess, Fenton Works?" she asked. Danny groaned again "Fenton works" he confirmed.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat "in light of all the recent ghost attacks I have convinced our two local ghost hunters to show us around there lab" he said. Every one in the class turned and smirked at Danny who turned right red.

Danny suddenly wished for a ghost attack to get him out of class "if everyone would just get into single file, we will take the bus to get to Fenton works since it is fourteen blocks away" he said. Quietly everyone did so with Danny, Sam, and Tucker taking the back.

Danny jumped as the door slammed open and Jasmine Fenton came running in. she flashed a smile at Danny before running up to Lancer "sorry I'm late, my teacher wouldn't let me go, I'm ready to lead the little 'tour' though" she told him. Danny groaned again as he remembered Jazz had gotten special permission to lead the tour with her parents.

Quietly the class walked out to the buses and got into seats. Unfortunately the trio got stuck in the front next to Jazz and Lancer. Jazz playfully leaned over and slugged her brother "this should be fun" she said cheerfully.

Danny rolled his eyes "remind me again why I forced you into the family business" he whispered.

It had been one year ago, he blackmailed her into doing ghost hunting and she had, unfortunately, had a talent at it. Jazz grinned "because you were stressed and needed a better alibi for mom and dad" she said. Danny sighed thinking how after two years his parents still didn't know he was actually the town hero Danny Phantom.

Suddenly he groaned as they stopped in front of Fenton Works. Mr. Lancer quickly had them get off the bus and Danny, Sam, and Tucker happily took their usual place in the back of the group.

Jazz went up and rang the door bell to 'be polite' as she had put it. Danny heard a small stampede and the door opened to reveal Jack Fenton who was positively bubbling with excitement. Behind him trailed a wary Maddie Fenton "finally, now I can blabber on about ghosts" he said in excitement.

There were several groans at that but Maddie stepped up "no Jack, we've already agreed for me to do the talking remember" she said. Jack looked instantly down until Maddie pulled a cookie out and gave it to him "now will everyone follow me to the lab" she asked.

The class did as asked. Danny noticed Valerie looking around in an extremely curious way and smirked. She still hadn't figured it out even though they were really close friends.

Suddenly Danny caught sight of someone staring at him. He turned and saw the cheerleader, or 'satellite' Star seemed to be staring at him. Then he realized it was similar to the face she used to have when looking at Kwan.

Then Danny noticed Sam and Tucker had started holding hands, they had secretly been going out for the past month.

Danny then turned his attention as his mom was said something about the ghost zone. He instantly turned full attention on her "…and the only way to open it is a Fenton Genetic lock, which means me or any relatives can open it by doing this" she said as she moved her hand towards the lock.

Danny smacked his forehead and after making sure no one was looking he went invisible and transformed. He waited expectantly as his mom touched the pad and the portal opened to reveal a lot of swirling ecto plasm.

Suddenly a beam shot out and hit a light causing the room to become considerably darker and the students to scream.

Maddie suddenly pushed a small button that opened a small closet full of multicolored jumpsuits "hurry, everyone put one on to avoid ectoplasmic contamination due to a ghost fight" she yelled.

Danny floated invisibly above the chaos and snickered as Sam got stuck with a bright white one while Paulina got a very dark red. Then Danny noticed an agitated Valerie in a pink and white one that looked similar to her ghost hunting gear.

But what caught his eye the most was the electric green that Star was wearing, it looked almost like his eyes at the moment, not counting the fact that he was invisible.

Suddenly Danny looked up as Skulker flew through the portal. Instantly the class looked in fear at him "hello, I'm here to capture the ghost child and rest his pelt at the foot of my bed" he said.

Instantly the class was full of kids who looked like they were going to be sick. Then Jack stepped up with a strange amount of courage "and what interest is he to you" Jack asked.

Skulker chuckled "you see, I prize myself with capturing unique ghosts and Phantom is not only powerful but half ghost half…" Danny threw an ecto blast at him "finish that sentence and your afterlife will be filled with nothing but misery and pain" Danny said as he became visible.

Skulker grinned while the class cheered. However Jack and Maddie seemed to be thinking "what, haven't yet told anyone your little _secret_" he asked. Danny growled and flew up to punch Skulker. Skulker flew out of the way and grabbed Danny's neck "let me guess, only the original three know your half _human_" he asked.

Danny quit struggling and the class below gasped and started whispering.

Suddenly Danny's eyes started glowing brighter until they literally replaced the blown up light bulb "well Skulker" he said through gritted teeth "since you've been kind enough to reveal I am half human, I believe it's only fair to return the favor, I take it Vlad hired you" he asked.

Skulker froze up "what makes you think that" he said in a too quick of voice. Danny rolled his very intensely bright eyes "thought so" he muttered.

Danny quickly kicked Skulker away from him and flew as close as he could get to the two Fenton's without scaring them "just so you know, as a deal since he has sent his minions to get rid of my secret I should warn you that your old college 'buddy' Vlad Masters is actually a half ghost fruit loop who is bent on destroying the world and making Maddie his queen, now if you'll excuse me I had better take care of this pest" Danny said.

He quickly grabbed Skulker and pulled him intangibly through the roof. Meanwhile Jack was looking hurt while Maddie tried to calm the students down. Suddenly Jack took a thoughtful look at the ecto filtrater and saw it was going to blow any second "Maddie look" he said as he pointed.

Maddie stared at it in horror "but Danny changed it yesterday, I watched and even picked out the filtrater" she said. Jack looked towards the stairs and saw someone had piled lots of furniture and weapons to block the exit "Maddie" he whispered.

Maddie quickly scanned the crowd and saw Jazz looking around nervously for someone. Then Maddie did a double take when she didn't see Danny "oh no" she whispered.

Meanwhile outside Danny was pounding Skulker with a strength neither of them knew he had. Finally Skulker got some leeway and was able to trap Danny in a net.

However he didn't move, just stayed hovering above Fenton Works "what are you doing" Danny snarled. Skulker grinned and Danny laughed when then bottom part of his mechanical jaw fell off.

Then Skulker looked at him in a mocking way "ah laugh now whelp, I'm sure I've bought Plasmious enough time" he said. Danny stiffened "enough time for what" he asked.

Skulker snorted "well since there is nothing you can do, I guess I can tell you" he said. Danny started struggling to get out "Plasmious has replaced the ecto filtrater so that it will explode any second and your friends and family have no way to escape" he said.

Danny paled "no" he whispered as he fought with all his might to escape. Suddenly Skulker was thrown back as an explosion rocked the house "NOOOOOO!" he shouted.


	2. After Effects

still don't own it

Danny quickly took advantage of the moment and flew into the house that strangely wasn't destroyed. Yet when he got to the lab he let out a gasp at what he saw. The walls seemed to be glowing and all the equipment was destroyed.

The portal was now just a hole in the wall and all along the floor his class mates were spread out but they were different. Then Danny noticed something, they looked like ghosts and even glowed. He realized his class and family had been turned into halfa's.

Danny unsteadily flew down to a person who could only be Sam. Her hair had turned snowy white like his and her white suit to a black color. Then he noticed Tucker still holding her hand. He had a white suit with a silver hat.

Danny quickly shook their shoulders and let out a sigh of relief when they stirred "thank goodness" he whispered. He looked around again. He saw Paulina in a peppy pink suit with blond hair. Dash was next to her with a tan golden like colored suit and dark brown hair. Kwan had a purple suit and blue hair.

A little ways away Danny saw Valerie in a dark red and black suit that seriously reminded him of her ghost hunting gear. Next to her was Jazz in an electric green suit with matching hair. Next to her was Jack and Maddie. Jack had a aqua colored with white hair while Maddie was emerald with golden hair.

By her was Star who Danny noted was in a beautiful icy blue hazmat suit with matching icy blue hair. Then Danny noted Lancer who had a khaki colored suit on.

Slowly Danny moved along to wake everyone up, he tried to keep everyone from freaking. However when he reached Star she gazed into his eyes and had one question "is Danny Fenton alright" she asked.

Danny felt slightly startled as he gazed into her icy blue eyes "yes, shaken up, but alright" he told her. Then he finished waking everyone up. Then he floated above them "um, can I have everyone's attention please" he asked.

Everybody looked at him. Danny nervously cleared his throat "I understand you may be confused and probably haven't noticed due to the lack of light that you look slightly different" he said. Instantly people started looking at themselves and starting to panic.

Danny whistled to make them shut up "please, listen to me, your not dead so you don't need to panic" he said. Dash looked nervous "if we're not dead then why are we all glowing" he asked.

Danny sighed and lowered his head "that explosion made it so you're like me, you're all half ghost half human, half dead half alive" he said. He paused to let the statement sink in.

suddenly Maddie looked furious "you expect us to believe a person can be half dead and half alive" she asked angrily.

Danny raised an eyebrow and floated to stand on a shelf that had been destroyed yet would support his weight. He looked carefully at Maddie "I'll give you proof if you promise not to hate your son after this" he said.

Maddie looked even more furious "why would I hate my son, and where is he, what have you done with him" she yelled. Danny sighed and let the familiar rings wash over him.

After he was done he only heard silence, at least until Dash decided to break the silence "holy sweat socks, Danny Fenturd is Danny Phanturd" he said with Danny saying the exact same thing at the exact same time.

Dash looked confused "how did you know what I was going to say" he asked. Danny shrugged "would you believe me if I told you it involved a ring master you tried to destroy my life by revealing my secret on public television until I changed reality to normal" he said.

Everyone was quiet. "should have guessed" Danny muttered. Suddenly Valerie stepped up "so how do we change back to normal" she asked. Danny shrugged "I guess I just think about it" he said.

All of the students closed their eyes in concentration and each of them had different colored beams of light travel along their waists until they were normal.

Then Danny sat down on his shelf were he seemed sure that no one could reach him without climbing "now we have one thing we have to decide" he said.

Everyone looked at him "you need to make a choice on what to do with your powers, if you want me to train you, and if you would like to start helping in ghost fights" he said.

Suddenly an annoying beeping sound started. Danny casually turned to Valerie "hey Val, you might want to disable your ghost trackers, you might find they will get very annoying" he said as he sent a small glare at the Fenton ghost tracker that was currently in pieces in a corner.

Maddie chuckled lightly but stopped as Danny turned to face the group "and one more thing, you guys are to keep your ghost halves a secret, I can tell you, you won't have trouble from me, my parents, or the red huntress, however the Guys In White are a major threat and you do not want to cross them or they will use your friends and family as bait to do lots of really painful experiments on you" he told them.

He saw some of them flinch. Then Danny turned and looked at the entrance way that was still blocked off "I will be in the foot ball field at Casper High tomorrow at nine at night if any one wants to train with me" he said.

Sam suddenly raised a hand "but then who will do your ghost patrol, me and tuck obviously can't cover for you" she asked.

Danny looked thoughtfully at his feet then pulled out a cell phone "hey Danielle, we have a situation and I need you to take over ghost patrol tomorrow if that's okay…no the red huntress won't be on patrol…no not the Fenton's….alright thanks bye" he said. He turned to Sam "Danielle will take over" he told her. Sam shrugged.

Then Danny looked thoughtfully at the entrance again "now for getting out" he muttered.

Suddenly everyone jumped as he snapped his fingers and 'went ghost'. he then flew over to the pile and turned small parts intangible causing it all to fall leaving the entrance clear.

The class slowly walked out and soon only Danny and Star were left. Danny looked at Star who looked upset "um, Danny" she said.

Danny cocked his head "yeah" he asked. Star sighed "look I'm sorry for how mean I've been, and just so you know, I've always thought Paulina was wrong, you are much cuter as Fenton" she said.

Danny smiled "thanks" he said. Star looked towards the stairs "I'd better go" she said. She turned to leave but Danny stopped her and kissed her on the cheek.

She started blushing and ran up the stairs. Danny went intangible and went into the living room.

His parents were sitting on the couch looking confused while Jazz was calmly floating around the roof. Danny stayed invisible for a while.

Jazz looked down at her parents "come on, don't you think this is awesome" she asked. Maddie grinned "it is neat but we're so confused about how Danny was actually the ghost we used to hunt" she said.

Then she looked thoughtful "you know, I wonder if there is a way to actually get rid of this" she said.

Jazz fell as Danny appeared out of nowhere in his ghost form "don't bet on it, been there tried that and it was a failure on all attempts" he said in a bored tone.

Jazz smirked at her moms face "how long have you been here" she asked startled. Danny shrugged "when Jazz mentioned it was awesome" he said.

Maddie smiled slightly "so what are you three going to do with your powers" he asked casually. Jazz giggled in delight and flew around the room "I'm going to keep helping you fight, and I am loving this flying thing" she said.

Danny grinned and turned to his parents after jazz stopped "and you" he asked. Maddie thought for a second "I guess we just keep doing what we do best, after all we are ghost hunters" she said. Jack nodded eagerly.

Danny smiled "now my favorite part, you need names for your alter ego's" he said. All of them appeared to be deep in thought "spirit gal" Jazz said. Maddie lowered her head "Phantom Maddie" she said. Jack looked at the ceiling "Jack Phantom" he whispered.

Danny smiled and floated to the ceiling "well, I guess I had better get ready for tomorrow" he said as he floated through the ceiling.

The next day Danny nervously floated down to the foot ball field. He saw everyone from yesterday in their ghost forms he smiled and pulled out a blank paper and a pen "excuse me" he called out.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him "I need you all to write on this paper what you want to use your powers for, along with two names, your real one and ghost one" he said.

He handed the paper to Valerie who gave him a distrustful glare but wrote something down. Slowly the paper was passed around and Danny gasped at what he saw.

**Valerie Grey/help fight/Red Huntress**

**Sam Manson/help fight/Ghostly Gothica**

**Tucker Foley/help fight/Tucker Phantom**

**Jazz Fenton/help fight/Spirit Gal**

**Maddie Fenton/help fight/Phantom Maddie**

**Jack Fenton/help fight/Jack Phantom**

**Paulina Sanchez/help fight/Preppy Princess**

**Kwan Kudos/help fight/Sports**

**Dash Baxter/help fight/Football Ghoul**

**Michael Lancer/help fight/Michael Spirit**

**Star Reeder/help fight/Phantom Starlight**

Danny smiled at the last name, _Phantom Starlight, _it put him at slight peace.

Then Danny turned to the group "well first off we need to discover what powers each of you have" he said. Sam smirked "what if we already know some" she said.

Danny grinned and handed out lists "this is a list of all ghostly powers, you will mark down which you have and then you should try to see if you can use the others, and if your going to try the ghostly wail make sure it is aimed towards the sky, your not around others, and you have a wide range of nothing to hit" Danny told them.

Immediately they got to work and Danny floated through to see how every one was doing. He noticed some of them specialized in some things while others in, well, other powers.

He noticed Sam was a master at invisibility, even to the point where ghost sensors couldn't detect her. Danny's ghost sense barely could sense her. Sam also had the most control while flying.

Dash seemed to specialize in multiple kinds of eye beams. Kwan was lucky enough to duplicate himself by eight.

Paulina had the best ghost sense and could identify the ghost with her ghost sense.

Star was a master in all ice attacks. Tucker was best at speed. Valerie had an easy time with ecto blasts.

Jazz was able to transform into a gentle mist and teleport. Maddie was also skilled in ecto blasts.

Jack unfortunately had a talent in the ghostly wail but it was very weak and he understood not to use it often.

Lancer was having good luck with ecto shields and even shape shifting. Finally Danny informed them all to go home.

Nervously and tired they did, however Danny remained for a little while longer, as did Phantom Starlight.

Danny floated over to her and she gave him a happy smile "hey Danny, I figured out something I can do with my ice powers" she said.

Danny looked into her icy blue eyes that matched her suit and hair, only the flower in her hair was a light baby blue, and it all contrasted perfectly with her pale creamy skin.

Danny smiled "like what" he asked curiously. Star focused a bit of ice above her palm and after a minute it turned into an ice heart that was completely smooth. Inside a DP+PS was visible in the form of crystal like dots.

Danny let out a gasp "wow, that's really cool, almost as pretty as you" he said. Star blushed.

She then put it into Danny's hands "it's for you" she said. Danny looked at her and accepted it as she gave it to him.

Then without thinking they slowly leaned into a kiss. When they broke apart neither of them were blushing, just smiling gently.

Then Danny sighed "I had better go before my parents worry, but I have a question" he said. Star smiled "what" she asked.

Danny took a deep breath "will the lovely Phantom Starlight ever accept Danny Phantom for a boyfriend, or Star Reeder accept Danny Fenton" he asked in a professional tone.

Star laughed and kissed him again "yes" she answered before flying away. Danny happily flew into the sky, knowing this was going to be awesome.


End file.
